Little Susie
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: See what happens when Angelica finds a way to be in charge without Susie messing with her. Or that's what she thinks. NOT MY STORY. Originally written by Bryan Runyon.


**Hi there, people. This time I have a little change on my usual posting. Instead of one of my stories (I've been lacking time for writing for a time now) I'm posting a story from a friend that, because of computer issues, can't do it on his own. This fic isn't mine; I just edited it a bit and added a joke or two.**

**All credit for this fic goes to Bryan Runyon. Hope you enjoy.**

**And, as always, a Disclaimer; this is done without profit intentions and neither Bryan nor myself own any character portrayed in the story.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Little Susie.

Angelica couldn't believe it.

As usual, she was at Tommy's house, ready to play with the babies (or boss them around, what was basically the same for her) but now that Susie had arrived, that was over. Angelica, Susie and Chuckie were the oldest in the group, but everyone but the Pickles girl always wanted to do what Susie said, even when Angelica's ideas weren't that bad all the time; it was expected that Chuckie wouldn't object either since, after all, even if he was the oldest boy, he was still younger than the oldest girls and he had no troubles accepting their commands (in fact, he also obeyed and followed the rest of the kids, even if they were younger than him and not always agreeing with their plans); in other words, Angelica had no support at all, with Chuckie and the others always siding with Susie.

_"If she wasn't older than me, maybe they'd wanna play with me instead."_ Angelica thought and stomped inside the house, not caring if the others continued playing without her, even if it still hurt. The Pickles girl decided to watch some TV instead; there wasn't much on, until she came across a show about hypnotism.

She watched as the hypnotist was able to make his victims do whatever he wanted them to, even dancing like fools, acting like a chicken, or making silly noises.

"Maybe I could use that on Susie, and make her obey me like a baby." Angelica told herself, her sly grin appearing. The girl decided to watch the rest of the show, and pay close attention to all the details so she could repeat them later.

Angelica finished watching the show, and then started practicing her hypnotizing voice, making sure she got the right tone for it to work.

After a while, and being careful that her Aunt Didi didn't catch her (the woman was doing some chores), she started watching on some rooms. She found a watch, very similar to the one the hypnotist had, and called Suzie over, saying she had something to show her.

_'Oh boy, do I even wanna know?'_ Susie thought, but went along anyway. After all, sometimes Angelica really found interesting stuff, and of course, if she found something that could help her create trouble, it was Susie's job to stop her.

Angelica leaded her to a closet and then closed the door before showing her the watch and using the hypnotic voice. Susie sighed, already suspecting what Angelica wanted to do as she had seen the same thing on TV at times, but what she didn't suspect was that it would work on her. After a few minutes, Angelica was able to get Susie into a trance.

"You will obey my every command, like a baby." Angelica whispered on Susie's ear while still using the watch on her.

"Like a baby." Susie repeated."Yes, like a baby." Angelica did this a few more times until getting sure the hypnotic command was set on Susie's head.

While in the trance, Susie got dressed like a baby, diaper and everything, thanks to Angelica finding some of Tommy's winter clothing, that was bit bigger than his normal, and even if still small for Susie, it was enough to dress her up. The diapers were a bit harder since neither Tommy nor Dil's were big enough for Susie, but Angelica found one of Chuckie's diapers among the stuff his dad always gave her Aunt Didi to take care of his children when she was babysitting them; the kid was now big enough to use the toilet, but Didi conserved this particular diaper for Tommy or Dil to use in case of them needing one and the woman running out of their usual size diapers.

Angelica woke Susie up, who started crawling around and talking like a baby. This, of course, confused the other babies, who had started looking for Susie after she left with Angelica.

"Uh, Susie, is that you?" Lil asked, puzzled.

"Yes. 'Isa' me." Susie nodded and giggled. The other kids thought she was playing 'baby', as Angelica did once in a desperate attempt to keep herself from growing up, so didn't think this was a problem at all.

Angelica grinned to herself and approached the group, ready to start bossing them, but then Susie approached her nervously.

"Uh, Angelica?"

"Yeah?"

"I made a mess."

"You made- ewww! You aren't potty-trained?" Angelica groaned.

Angelica had to do the dirty work now as long as Susie was like this, and this, obviously, included to change her diapers.

After changing Susie, Angelica put her down for a nap. She was now having serious doubts about her plan; the girl never really got to think about all the stuff a grown-up person had to do for a baby, and all that responsibility was on her shoulders, especially since she couldn't ask her aunt for help without getting in trouble for hypnotizing Susie.

Angelica decided to get a nap herself, knowing she'd be quite busy later. Luckily, the babies had become tired as well, and they went to sleep too (Chuckie even gave her a little milk before going to sleep himself, something she honestly appreciated), so Angelica didn't have to worry about taking care or watching over them as well.

Later, after a while Susie woke up from her nap, Angelica was at her wits end.

She had to feed Susie, give her bottles, and so on. It was becoming too much for the Pickles girl, and a lot more effort than just handling the normal Susie, as she usually did.

She had to snap Susie out of it, and fast.

Angelica found the watch, and put Susie in another trance. It was a bit easier this time since, as Angelica had ordered, Susie was entirely obedient and therefore paid more attention to the blonde's commands, so Susie was in a deep trance in less than a minute.

"You will go back to normal, and not remember what happened." Angelica told her.

"Back to normal... not remember what happened..." Susie repeated it; after doing this a few more times, and feeling sure of the procedure's success, Angelica woke her up.

"Huh? What the…? What am I wearing?" Susie yelped when recovering from the hypnosis. Angelica gasped, realizing she forgot to change her back to her normal clothing.

"Uh, hi." Angelica gave Susie a sheepish grin; the Afro-American replied with a glare.

"Did you do this to me?"

"Maybe. Should I start running now?" Angelica, grinning nervously, gave a step back.

"Argh!" Susie charged after the Pickles girl.

Angelica ran for her life, with Susie right behind; the babies, awake for a while now, watched the whole scene.

"Wow. Your cousin really made Susie angry this time, Tommy." Kimi commented to the bald baby.

"Yes... and what is Angelica doing with that watch?" Tommy noticed Angelica was holding the watch in front of herself, repeating the same thing over and over again while Susie was still chasing her; unknown to Tommy, of course, Angelica was trying to hypnotize herself.

"Angelica, you're a roadrunner-Angelica, you're a roadrunner-Angelica, you're a roadrunner..."

**The End.**


End file.
